Afternoon Tea
by Maiokoe
Summary: Expecting the first of the next generation, Bisca and Alzack of-course go to Porlyusica to help them through the pregnancy. Alzack thought it'd just be appointments every so often. Apparently, Bisca's decided to make friends with the old healer. Is this some sort of weird side effect of pregnancy? Should he be concerned? She, after-all, hates humans.


A/N: Fairy Tail does not belong to me in any way, shape, or form. Thank you.

This was my brother's idea. Kinda. I asked him for two letters and gave him the corresponding names for those letters and he picked the names. So, first up! 'B' and 'P'! Bisca and Porlyusica!

* * *

" _Porlyusica! Porlyusica! Pooorlyuuusicaaaa!"_ The pink haired woman's (somewhat) content expression quickly morphed into something ugly. Her red eyes narrowed on the door, lips pulled down in a deep frown.

She recognized the panicked voice. "What do those filthy humans want _now_?!" After-all, what need was there to bother her? Almost two years now, since they…

Her scowl deepened further, but something remarkably similar to hope sprung in her chest. Had those idiots finally come home? Morons, the lot of them. Disappear with the entire island and then show up, all flashy with the stupidest grins? Count her _out_ ; she didn't want anything to do with them. She left Fairy Tail long after.

She hates humans, after-all.

Her door slammed open and the cowboy stood there panting, eyes frantic. She rose, striding towards him and going for her broom. "You! What're you doing here? Haven't I told you enough already? I hate humans! Go! Shoo!" She waved the cleaning equipment threateningly and she could see the fear in his eyes—it really wasn't all that hard to induce, come to think of it—but he stood firm, swallowing thickly. Her eyes narrowed further at his stubbornness, moving all the closer to him. "Well?!"

"I-I-I need your help—We! We need your help!" and he promptly bowed, eyes shut, expecting the smack of her broom. And she was going to, honest she was, but then she saw the green haired cowgirl come into view, a hand resting tentatively on her stomach, looking down at it in wonder. The medicine woman's scowl remained, but she lowered the broom. Moments passed and the dark look remained when the boy peeked open an eye, watching her. The girl ambled closer, smiling softly. "Por-Porlyusica? Ma'am?" She raised the broom threateningly and he backed away, stumbling on her steps. The girl eased him back up.

"And what do _you_ two want, huh?"

"I'm sorry, Porlyusica, I told him not to bother you, but—" he looked back at the girl, eyes wide. Hadn't she heard something about the two of them getting married?

"She's Fairy Tail's Healer! We had to come to her!" She did smack him with the broom. Hard. He crouched close to the floor, holding onto his head and hissing.

"I am no such thing," their elder sniffed, glaring down at him, the disdain evident in her eyes. "As if I would _ever_ associate myself with you lot of bumbling idiots." He pouted at her words, but wisely said nothing.

The girl smiled apologetically and the pink haired woman's severe expression lessened some. Of all the members she had met, this girl wasn't quite as bad. Still just as loud as the others, but at-least _she_ showed the recluse the proper respect when they trespassed in her woods. It still wasn't going to save her from Porlyusica's broom though. "Really, we're sorry, Porlyusica. He was just so excited," she shot him a look and he rose, scrambling beside his wife and peeking out from over her shoulder. "Honestly, Al, there are hospitals in Magnolia," she chided him.

"B-but she's Fairy Tail's—" the woman raised her broom, "I-I mean she's Master's old friend!" Her expression darkened further at his words. "I mean, WE'VE ALL JUST KNOWN HER SO LONG!" he wailed, clutching at the green haired girl's jacket, almost to the point of sobbing.

Bisca patted his hand lightly, easing them back towards the door. "Really, we're sorry for bothering you. Excuse us, we'll be going now," she ducked her head, both in good-bye and a show of respect.

The dragon woman watched as they retreated before settling her broom against the floor and heaving out a sigh. "You've come all this way…" was her low remark.

They paused in their escape.

Honestly, what was getting into her? "Might as well see what the problem is. Deal with you lot now, instead of when you're sick and causing a ruckus on my front porch." She turned her back to them then, striding over to her desk and tidying up the papers, broom resting against the side for easy access. In-case they got too annoying. Soft footsteps behind her, before the elder heard the chair shift. She looked over her shoulder.

Bisca smiled lightly at her, Alzack peering in from outside. "I thought it'd be best if he waited outside." Porlyusica huffed out a breath, but appreciated the gesture, meager as it was. She herself settled in her chair, eyeing the woman seated before her.

"What's wrong with you, huh?" Bisca ducked her head, cheeks gaining a dusting of pink while her hand raised to press against her stomach. "Oh? Pregnant, are you?"

"We're not sure. That's why Al wanted to come to you, to make sure," Bisca raised her eyes to look up at the old healer. Porlyusica almost looked angry, but rose all the same, puttering around in her home, gathering potions and pots of all kinds, tutting at some.

She turned around brandishing a needle. "Hold still, I need blood."

Outside, Alzack squeaked and Bisca managed a small smile. "W-what are all the potions for…?"

"If you're pregnant or not. But I'll burn that bridge if you are." Bisca held out her arm, swallowing as the elder drew close. "Breathe, girl. It'll pinch, but relax," and Bisca did as the woman bade, trusting her to help them.

* * *

"Congratulations," a dark voice hissed as the doors to the old run down bar eased themselves open a few days later. The Fairy Tail mages there leaped from their seats, turning wide eyes to the old healer glaring at them all. "Girl," Bisca blinked. "You're now my patient."

"Ah, what?"

Rage erupted over the woman's face as Al spoke, but Bisca quickly took hold of him, "Al, I'm pregnant!" Silence as her words sunk in to everyone present. She looked over at Porlyusica, giving the woman a somewhat miffed expression. "I _had_ planned to announce it a little differently…" the healer shrugged, not caring either way.

Cheers as everyone finally processed what the woman had said. Alzack began sobbing, holding onto his still slim wife while she could only smile, patting his back. Porlyusica rolled her eyes, crossing her arms tightly over her chest while the idiots all danced and sang and drank. Heavily. Strapped for cash as they were, the alcohol was flowing freely.

But a ghost of a smile danced on her lips as she returned her gaze to the young couple. "Wednesday of next week. At precisely two o'clock. Your first appointment," her voice was sharp and raised to be heard over the others, but Bisca nodded. "Two, you hear me? Don't be late!" and the old healer turned on her heel, retreating from the mess of a guild.

* * *

Months into her pregnancy, Bisca still made it a habit to drop by the old healer once a week since that first appointment. Al held onto her hand as they reached the woman's house that first time, but he was quickly handed a list, a bag of jewels, and chased to the edge of the healer's yard, the old woman ordering him to fetch her groceries while Bisca had her appointment. His wife gave him an amused look, but nothing more, leaving him to do as the dragon lady said. Once settled inside, Porlyusica gave her a physical and Bisca was told that if she started experiencing any morning sickness, to inform her at once. After that, there was silence until Alzack returned with the woman's food an hour later. They were both kicked out and Bisca was told to return in a month.

She ignored that, returning the next week with a basket of different teas, a few cakes, and some sandwiches. Porlyusica took one look at her, with such a bright smile on her face, and promptly shut the door. "Porlyusica? I thought you might like to have some tea!"

" _Go away!"_

"Porlyusica, please open the door. If you have a list, Al's happy to go into town for you." The smile on her lips curled into something more devious. If it was one thing she knew the woman hated, it was town.

The door opened a crack and the healer eyed her suspiciously. Bisca lifted up the basket, letting her see, before the door opened wider. Three steps behind his wife, he offered the elder a grimace. A list was once more shoved in his face and he turned around, dutifully trekking back into Magnolia for the woman. "Why're you here, girl? I said a month, did you not hear?" Porlyusica huffed, frowning at her. But she settled down at her table all the same, watching the woman.

"Well, I thought you might like some company~!" was the young woman's response. The elder's frown deepened and she was tempted to whack her with her trusty broom. "Actually… I suppose… I wanted the company…" Bisca relented, smiling softly as she unpacked the small picnic. A plain green tablecloth was pulled first and settled on the table. Then, the sandwiches wrapped in foil and the little cakes in a box. Tea boxes were set out then. "If I may, where's your kettle?" Bisca inquired. Porlyusica motioned towards the fireplace, where the kettle was already warming. "Ah, were you planning on having tea already? Perfect!" And she wandered over, picking up dishes and silverware, along with two cups. Returning, balancing them on one arm and holding the kettle with the other, Porlyusica offered no help. "I'm sure you're used to your own, but I brought some from home. I tend to like mine a little more fruity. The raspberry's my favorite!" Bisca chirped, setting the kettle in the middle of the table and finally sitting across from her elder, smiling brightly.

Porlyusica continued to frown.

"Why are you here?" she repeated her question. "I don't like humans," she added, in-case the green haired woman forgot.

Bisca shrugged lightly, taking one of the sandwiches and biting into it. The healer's eyes narrowed.

"I suppose…" she chewed thoughtfully, thinking about it. "It's still a lot to take in. I'm pregnant, we're having a baby, we're beginning our family."

"Yes, congratulations," the older woman drawled, "why don't you go celebrate elsewhere? You are my patient and I want no more to do with you unless you're ill, attending an appointment, or giving birth!"

Bisca's smile wobbled and Porlyusica wondered if this meant she was leaving.

"B-but…" the girl's voice cracked a bit and the healer sighed heavily. "I'm happy, really, I am!" she insisted, not that the elder asked. "It's just… just…" Bisca swiped at her eyes, taking another few bites of her sandwich. Silence descended and Porlyusica rolled her eyes, wondering why she was even dealing with this silly girl.

Oh. Right. Because she was one of Makarov's silly children.

She took a small chocolate cake, taking off a forkful. Bisca beamed at her as she chewed. The girl took her own tea of choice, dropped the bag into the cup of hot water, watching as the color changed.

Her smile dropped and Porlyusica decided to be nice (for once) and warn her husband he should expect somewhat severe mood swings. "He's going to come into this world, and…" she gazed down sadly at her stomach. Porlyusica took another bite of the cake. The flavor wasn't too bad, maybe just a little too sweet for her liking. "Our family isn't here to greet him."

The elder stopped chewing.

"Half of its gone," she murmured, raising her hands to press against her stomach. "The too loud, brawling half, but our family all the same. If they hadn't…" she couldn't continue and tears began to fall, much like they had when the two had come to the old healer, informing her of what had happened on Tenrou Island.

Porlyusica let her cry, pouring herself some tea, eyeing the packets she had brought before picking the one that stated 'Cranberry-Orange' and dropping the bag into her own cup.

Ten minutes later found the chocolate cake gone, along with half the tea, and part of a sandwich.

"I-I'm so sorry, Miss Porlyusica…" Bisca apologized, obviously miserable with this latest turn of events. The elder rose from her seat, plucking the box of tissues from her desk and depositing it on the table.

"I hope your next visit won't follow this pattern," the woman replied, back turned to her. She hadn't seen the smile that lit up her face then, but she guessed it was there.

Three knocks on the door and Porlyusica was there in an instant, grabbing the bag from Alzack's hands and scowling at him. "Well?!" He blinked rapidly. "Are you going to stand there all day?!" he hurried in, helping Bisca clean up the little afternoon tea and ushered her to the door when they were finished.

"It was very nice talking with you, Porlyusica. Any requests for next week?" she asked. Alzack could only stare at his wife, wondering if this was one of the many side-effects of pregnancy he'd heard about.

"Fruit tarts," and the door slammed shut.

And the weeks went by the same. Bisca appeared with a small basket of sandwiches, different sweets, teas, and a table cloth. Alzack came every other time, doing the old woman's grocery shopping for her. Payment, she stated, for taking on Bisca and her pregnancy.

It was easy in the beginning, she only got sick a few times—for which, Alzack was eternally grateful—and she was progressing along wonderfully. Porlyusica was still just as hostile with the other members if they dropped by, curious about the womens' tea parties, but with Bisca, she was oddly fond of her. Bisca stated it was because she was with child and her patient.

The healer still made regular threats against her though.

It was during her sixth month that she got sick, running a high fever. Al was panicking and not helping in the least while Macao, now Guild Master, ordered jet to Porlyusica's. Laki cheerfully took matters into her own hands, spiking the warm milk she gave the young man with a strong whiskey—arguably the strongest they had. He was snoozing against the wall when the old healer finally arrived. She glowered at his prone form, but ignored him in exchange for Bisca, who was struggling to catch her breath. Their apartment was smaller, even smaller with the Guild in it.

"Everyone out."

"But—"

"Now!" Laki and Kinana pushed them out of the couple's room and into the living room, leaving the healer to her work. She settled down on the edge of the bed, gazing down at the woman quietly.

Bisca managed a smile through the haze. "Do you— _ahh_ —think that— _ahh-ha—_ they'll all come home in time for" she hissed, eyes fluttering as she struggled to stay conscious, the heat unbearable "for his… his birth?"

"Doubtful, child." Bisca still smiled as she slipped into a fitful sleep, sweat coating her form, chest heaving. Porlyusica rested a hand against the woman's stomach, feeling the child kick. "But I'm sure they'll be upset with themselves for their foolishness when they finally return," she murmured, patting gently.

She shook herself after a moment, gathering her potions and herbs, preparing herself for the long night.

* * *

Almost eight months now, and the foolish woman continued to waddle her way through the forest for their weekly tea. Usually her husband, even more fearful now and treating her as though she was glass, would come, an arm around her as they walked. Sometimes, Laki or Kinana, even once or twice Nab or Reedus. Porlyusica took to sitting outside at the small table she set up. Merely for her own enjoyment, she had claimed, for when she wanted to enjoy the outside on a nice day.

The girls thought it was sweet, but didn't stick around long enough to tell her that. Bisca would do most of the talking, what had happened during her week, what Alzack had done this time, how the Guild was faring, how they were setting up the baby's room. Not as often, she would ask Porlyusica for advice, on anything and everything she could think of.

Today was a bit different.

"We want to be surprised," she stated, when she brought up painting the walls and the healer questioned her on whether they wished to know the gender of their child. "It'll be more fun, right?" Porlyusica shrugged, not caring either way, taking a forkful of blueberry tart. Bisca sipped at her tea, Green this time around. "If it's a boy," she rubbed her stomach thoughtfully, wincing a little as the child kicked, "which I'm pretty sure, based off the force of their kicks. We're pretty sure he's some kind of Natsu," she remarked lightly, smiling at the memory of the pink haired teen. "If it's a boy," she repeated, returning to her original thought, "Byler, after Al's father."

"Oh?" Porlyusica was in a good mood and decided to humor the girl.

"Mm. He passed away when Al was little. Byler after his father and Ehren after mine."

"Byler Ehren Connell. Sounds ridiculous," the healer snorted. Bisca smiled though, rubbing her stomach fondly.

"I like it."

"And if it's a girl?" Porlyusica questioned, raising a brow.

"Asuka. Asuka Connell." There was a quirk in her eyes and the elder decided to take the bait.

"Asuka, huh?"

"Our names, Al and Bisca. Asuka," the woman clarified. Porlyusica could see it. If she squinted.

"No middle name for the child? Your mother, or his?" Bisca shrugged, sipping at her tea.

"We can't decide. He likes Cylene and I like Evalynn. Actually…" Porlyusica didn't like her smile. "I was wondering…" She definitely didn't like her smile. "If you wouldn't mind thinking of a name."

The old healer blinked. Bisca continued to smile.

"You want me… to name your child?"

"It would mean a lot to us."

No one had ever… No one ever thought so highly of her, to ask for their opinion for their child's name. She had never let anyone though, come to think of it. Did she want to? Porlyusica narrowed her eyes. "You aren't expecting me to babysit, are you? Because I will do no such thing. Nor will I pretend to like the brat. Or be it's godmother, Heavens forbid," she spat, frowning at the pregnant woman.

"Of-course not."

Porlyusica settled back in her chair, still frowning. "I'll… think about it."

Bisca beamed.

* * *

Four weeks went by fast. The old healer forbade her from coming for tea after that visit, stating she needed to stay off her feet until the child came. Alzack was quick to agree and after being ordered by the rest of the Guild, Bisca reluctantly agreed.

So, it surprised everyone when the old woman showed up at their apartment for their weekly tea. She hissed out that she was just checking on her progress and demanded they leave them in peace—for she hated humans after-all.

And eventually, Bisca was rushed to the hospital and Porlyusica was called after she was settled in, the contractions beginning. She took one look at the hospital room and the Fairy Tail members were wise enough to leave, with the exception of Alzack(he was allowed to stay due to marrying the girl). The doctors, were not so wise.

Luckily, she found a broom that would do the job just fine.

"Now," she almost seemed pleased as Bisca hissed out, grabbing tight to her husband's hand. He closed his eyes, bearing the pain in his fingers remarkably well. Though, they were hardly started. He would learn. "Would you say the contractions are about five minutes apart?" All she got in response was a huffed out breath and Bisca tried to keep her breathing even, like they talked about. "Well?"

"I-I'm not— _ahhh —_ sure!" Porlyusica frowned and rose, striding towards the door and snapping it open. The doctors and nurses she had kicked out stared back owlishly at her.

"You." The little brunette squeaked as the healer's eyes landed on her. "In. Now."

" _Y-yes Ma'am!"_ She followed after the old woman, eyes wide. And obviously terrified.

"You will be assisting me," was what she told her. The girl swallowed, but nodded. "Good. Now, contractions?"

"T-they were ten minutes apart before you—you—"

"Yes yes," Porlyusica waved her off and the nurse settled on Bisca's other side, eyeing the woman and looking at her watch every so often. "Well, Girl," Bisca smiled weakly, then trembled as another wave of pain washed over her. "Prepare yourself. We may be a few hours." Alzcak looked pale as he looked down at his wife and Porlyusica smiled blankly.

And six hours later, after much screaming on the gunslinger's part, the Fairy Tail members stationed outside gave whoops of joy when the thin wail of a baby was heard from beyond the door. Alzak burst forth, sobbing out that it was a girl and then their family mobbed him.

Which left the new mother and old healer inside, the elder tending to the small child with the barest bit of dark fuzz on her head. "Asuka, hmm?" Porlyusica held the infant gently, gazing down at her. Small hands raised, face screwing up at the noise from outside the noise. And the old woman smiled, not a smirk or a little half smile, but something they rarely ever saw from the recluse.

"Isn't she beautiful?" Bisca murmured in wonder. Porlyusica moved closer, slipping the child into her waiting arms. The new mother ducked her head, brushing noses with her daughter. "One day, the rest of your family will come back, you know," she whispered. "But, until then, you'll just have to grow up with us. We'll be sure to be crazy enough for you, don't worry, baby girl." The infant cooed and the old healer blanched at the thought of the meager remnants attempting Fairy Tail's notorious brawls all on their own.

She had no doubt they could pull it off, but repairs were expensive for those who didn't have the money to fix it.

Porlyusica gathered her things, stretching a bit when she finished. "Take care not to break her so soon," she warned. Bisca beamed at her, snuggling the child closer. And as the healer reached for the door, fingers just brushing the cool metal, she glanced back at the young woman. "Maxime. A strong name. The Gods know she'll need it, in this family."

And promptly left, slipping by the partying mages and letting them enter the room. The newest member of Fairy Tail was swarmed as congratulations washed over them, Al and Bisca sharing a small kiss as they held their daughter.

" _What's her name, huh? Something cool, right?"_ The boy, Macao's son.

" _Asuka. Asuka Maxime Connell."_

" _Asuka? Well, I guess that's okay…"_

And the healer returned to her woods.

She hated humans, after-all.

* * *

First of many, done!

Next one will take place in Edolas. My brother's idea, again.

Look forward to it!


End file.
